Under Disney Tales (Sofia's Adventure)
by black cat studio
Summary: Sofia returns to Disney Infinity and enjoy being with her friends. But the unexpected happened. Sofia and Jack finds a human child name Frisk. Jack and Sofia helps Frisk to somehow get back home. But she ain't alone. Sans and Papyrus too ended in Disney Infinity and met with Rapunzel and Lightning McQueen. Together have to stop Jafar and Flowey from their evil skims.
1. Return & Jack's Bad Plank

_**Arthur Note:**_ _ **Hi, I'm back with a new series of Disney Infinity and Sofia the First. Only this time I'm throwing in Undertale Characters. I saw how amazing Undertale is and seen a lot of fanfics stories and comics base on Undertale. So I thought would be cool to put Undertale and Disney Infinity along with Sofia together. I hope you enjoy this story and I try to update chapters as soon as I can.**_

 _ **P.S. I'll only write a little bit of review from my first story so check out the first series of this story. It's call Disney Infinity (Sofia's Adventure). I highly recommend you reading that before this one. But if you want to just read this one that's fine by me. As long you don't write awful comments about my idea of this story. I really get upset about that.**_

* * *

In a place where all character comes from their own world to be together and talk one another. This place is call Disney Infinity. Everyone can be who they and yes, even bad guys too (even though they do try to ruin for the good guys). In a large open wide park is a tall skeleton wears at least completely black including his black bow tie. He was walking with a girl dress in blue, has a black vest, has red strawberry hair and blue eyes. The skeleton looked at the girl and said "my what a glorious day today, it's feels good to get away from everyone a bit. Not that I meant you Anna but…" before he finish Anna laughs. She said "I know what you saying Jack. Besides there are times when me and my sister have to get away from our royal duties too". Jack nodded and said "whew… I'm glad you understand, Anna". Anna smiled and said "it's all in the time work". Jack looked at Anna a bit confused. Anna saw Jack's confused look and said "oh sorry, guess Kristoff been giving me off some words I haven't spoken of". Jack said nodding "I can see that". Anna giggles and ask jokingly "so when are you and Sally going to ever marry"? Jack laughs and said "real soon, besides the wedding preparation is taking a little while then I expect". Anna nodded and said "you know I'll be the first to be there". Jack laughs and said "I know you will".

Then as they were about to leave the gate that is when they hear a eight year old girl calling out to them. Jack and Anna both turn around and saw their familiar friend. The girl has short brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a purple ball gown. Jack smiled and said "Sofia, it's great to see you again". Sofia smiled and said "hi Jack, hi Anna, it's great to see you guys too". Anna ask "so how are those animals friends of yours doing"? Sofia said "oh they are doing fine, besides Clover is now sleeping by my bed since the last incident here with Maleficent, Randy, and Francesco". Jack nodded and said "protective bunny, that's great to have a pet that really cares for you". Sofia nodded and ask "speaking of animals, how are Zero and April doing"? Since Sofia ended up in Disney Infinity, Jack took her to Halloween Town and she met up with Jack's ghost dog Zero. April of course was adopted when Sofia was about to take her home but couldn't because dragons like her can get killed because of their crystals on their chest. So April was adopted by Jack and great friends with Zero. Jack smiled and said "they are doing well, in fact you never even see those two apart". Sofia giggled and ask "so April is great friends with Zero"? Jack nodded and said "indeed, besides they even do things together like sleep, eat, and play together". Sofia giggled and said "maybe someday I'll visit them". Jack nodded and said "in fact my wedding is coming up so you'll meet them then".

Sofia asked "are you and Sally are going to be married"? Jack said "soon, my dear Sally and I been quite busy with the wedding plans. So it's been kind of set off here and there". Anna ask "well how long till the wedding"? Jack said looking at Anna "can't tell you when but I promise that I'll get an invitation out just the day before the wedding". Anna smiled and said "cool because I want to be there". Jack nodded then turn to Sofia asking "Sofia, do you want anything here"? Sofia thought a moment and then said "maybe an ice cream will do". Jack nodded and said "okay then, ice cream will do". Anna said raising her arm "oh, I want to come too. Besides I do like chocolate ice cream". Jack laughs and said with a wide grin "all right then, let's go to the ice cream podler and get some ice cream". The three friends left towards the ice cream podler not far from the school.

Meanwhile in the darkest alley way is a tall man with a red coat and a Arabian hat, has a long narrowly mustage was laughing with someone else. The man said to someone behind two tall trash cans, "oh that's brilliant, I never had thought about that before". A high pitch voice was heard behind the trash can "I know, now you Jafar will be able to bring that human girl here along with her two skeleton friends". Jafar nodded and said "oh Flowey, this is going to be wonderful. But first I need to make a deal with you". Flowey poke his flower head out and said "oh and that is"? Jafar said "if I bring the girl and her two friends here then I need you to help me capture another girl who has the amulet of Avalor". Flowey soon moved closer revealing his true self as a yellow flower with eyes, nose, and mouth. His stem was all the way into the ground like a normal flower should have. Flowey ask "a girl here has the amulet of avalor"? Jafar nodded and said "yes, I heard that this amulet has the power to control the whole land of Disney Infinity. Also it contains all short of magic". Flowey was beginning to like the sound of this amulet of Avalor. Flowey said with a grin "wonderful then. It's a deal. You first bring the human girl and her two friends then I'll help you find this girl with the amulet of Avalor". Jafar shook hands (stem/hand) with Flowey.

Jafar began to laugh and said "perfect, then let's get that spell so we both can get the girl and her friends as you want while we both can find the other girl and have the power to the whole city of Disney Infinity". They both laughed deviously with their evil and selfish plan.

Meanwhile at the ice cream podler Jack was putting some ice cream on his mouth and making funny faces to make Sofia laugh at him. Sofia giggled and thought that the ice cream look funny on him. Anna too began to laugh and said once she was able to speak "Jack, this is all too funny. I know you doing it to make Sofia laugh but seriously…" before she could finish Jack shove her chocolate ice cream in her face. This made Sofia laugh even more, even the two couples behind him began to laugh. Anna's face turn red even though you barely could see it though the chocolate ice cream on her face. Jack grin and ask jokingly "like your ice cream now"? Anna gave Jack a nasty glare. Jack said "now come on Anna, that was only a joke". Anna sigh and said "I'll get you for this". Jack saw that Sofia couldn't stop laughing. Jack smiled and said "you want to see something even more interesting". Sofia nodded and Anna saw Jack's grin face looking at her. Anna frowned and said pretty good idea what Jack is about to do next, "Jack, don't you even dare try it". Jack hid his ice cream behind his back and got up and walk behind Anna. Anna turn around fast and put her hand up saying "Jack, don't". Too late Jack put his ice cream on top of Anna's head before Anna could response. This time everyone in the room began to laugh.

Anna growl and said in anger "Jack, that's it. I'm going to get you for it". Jack ran out laughing with Anna angrily running behind him. Sofia couldn't stop laughing at all, she did eventually stopped when she realized that Jack and Anna both never came back. Sofia got up and ran out to find Anna and Jack. Sofia couldn't find Jack or Anna anywhere near by. Sofia wonder that Anna was upset at Jack for making her and everyone laugh at Anna. Sofia sigh and went to find her two friends in hopes that Anna isn't too mad at her for laughing.


	2. An Unexpected Visitors

Sofia couldn't find Jack or Anna anywhere at all. She sigh and wonder if Anna was going to do something to Jack for what he done to her. She sigh and walked til she reach to the park and she sat on the bench near the gate. Sofia yawn since that ice cream fill her up and made her a bit tired. Sofia lay down on the bench and fell asleep. Meanwhile Anna was chasing Jack yelling "Jack, I'm going to kill you for this"! Soon Jack ran into a woman wearing a light blue dress with a cape that has white snowflakes on it, has blonde braided hair, and blue eyes. The woman turn and ask "Jack, why are you running for"? Before Jack could answer Anna came up and yell "Jack, you are so…" before finishing she spotted her sister Elsa standing next to Jack a bit confused. Anna said angrily to her sister "he smash ice cream to my face". Jack said "oh now, it was only a joke and plus I wanted to make Sofia laugh". Anna huffed and said "well it wasn't funny at all". Elsa roll her eyes and said looking at the two of them "now that would be quite enough besides you two sometimes act like little kids". Anna protested "I'm not a kid". Elsa sigh and said "Anna, please". Anna huffed angrily at her sister, Elsa ignore her sister and continue, "what I'm trying to say is that this is going to far. Besides you two can pick on each other but Jack, you do overstep your line". Jack sigh and said nodding "I see what you mean and yes, I realize that I shouldn't of gone out of hand there".

Elsa turn to Anna and said "and as for you, I was looking for you anyway". Anna ask still a bit upset "what's that"? Elsa said "well, the servants wants us both to visit Danny to see his crops. I heard that he's been having trouble growing and that he is so poor that he can't feed his family". Anna sigh hating to hear one of their people so poor that they can't afford food. Anna nodded and said "okay, thanks". Jack gulped a little and said "Anna, look I'm sorry for what I did. I should have stopped when you told me to. Now…" Jack then remember that he left Sofia back at the ice cream podler. Jack said "oh no, I forgot about Sofia, I have to go". Jack took off while Elsa and Anna went to go back to Arendelle. When Jack got to the ice cream podler he saw that Sofia was gone. Jack began to worry and took off to find her. He knew that Sofia is probably is looking for him and Anna. Once he got to the park he cried out Sofia's name. Jack looked around til he spotted her sleeping on the bench. Jack gave a huge sigh of relief. Jack walk up to the bench and woke Sofia up. Sofia woke up and saw that Jack was all right. Sofia got up and saw that Anna wasn't with Jack, "where's Anna"? Jack said "she had to go with Elsa to do her duty". Sofia nodded and said "sorry if I fell asleep and took off". Jack said smiling "it's okay, I should have been more responsible skeleton".

Jack took Sofia hand and the two of them were going out of the park when they heard someone was crying. Sofia let go of Jack's bony hand and went to the crying sound. Jack said walking right behind Sofia "be careful Sofia, it may be a trick". Sofia wasn't too sure if that was true but was carious of whoever is crying. Sofia finally gotten close to the crying and peek between the two big bush not far from the gate. Sofia happen to spotted a child about same age as she is crying. The child has dark short brown hair, brown eyes, wears a purple sweatshirt with pink line, and blue shorts. Sofia said "oh hello, I'm Sofia". The child look up and backed away a bit scared of Sofia. Sofia said seeing how scared the child was, "oh don't be scared of me, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help". The child saw how nice Sofia was and walk out of the bushes and stood up. Jack was a bit shock to see another child same age as Sofia here in Disney Infinity. The child saw Jack and was scared. Sofia said assuring the child, "don't worry, that's Jack, he's my friend". The child felt a huge relief to hear that Jack is Sofia's friend. Sofia asked "who are you and where are you from". It took the child a while to answer but soon the child answer, "I'm Frisk, I came from the Underground". Jack asked with a bit shock "the underground"? Frisk nodded "yes, I was hanging out with my two friends Papyrus and Sans when all of sudden I ended up here". Sofia ask "did you went through a portal or something"? Frisk thought a moment and then said remembering "yes, it was like a swirling gray portal that swept me into it. And now I'm not sure where I'm at".

Jack said walking towards Frisk, "You're in Disney Infinity". Frisk nodded understanding but still a bit confused. Sofia said "well maybe Mickey can help you, he help me to find my way back home". Frisk asked "who's Mickey"? Jack said "he's like a wizard but he is also the one who started this city. He knows how to bring someone home as long their homes are connected here in Disney Infinity". Frisk smiled and said "that's great news". Sofia nodded and said "come on then, let's see if we can find him". Jack nodded and the three of them headed off to find Mickey in hopes to bring their new friend Frisk back home.

At the tower not far from the city is a girl with long blonde hair in the braid with lots of flower pins holding her hair in the braid. She wears a purple dress, has green eye. Her name is Rapunzel and she was finishing up doing her chores. She happen to hear someone calling her name. She turn to see a red racing car that has blue eyes, has a lightning strike on both sides of the doors, and a number 95 on the side of the door as well. His name is Lightning McQueen, he can talk as well. Lightning came up to her a bit concerned. He said "Rapunzel, you better take a look. Come on I'll show you what I mean". Rapunzel follow Lighting til she saw what Lightning wanted her to see. There in front of her were two skeletons. One taller than the other one. The taller one wears a white torso, red scarf around his neck, red gloves, blue briefs with a golden belt, and red boots. The smaller one wears a blue jacket, a white T shirt inside, black short with white stripe, and white slippers. Rapunzel was shock and asked "where are they from"? Lightning said "they say their from the underground". The two skeletons happen to spot Rapunzel looking at them. The taller one spoke up "oh hello, I'm the great Papyrus am honer to meet you". Papyrus turn to the smaller skeleton hoping the smaller skeleton would say something but he didn't.

Rapunzel spoke up "well it's nice to see you but I don't think I know how to get you two back to where you belong". The smaller one finally spoke saying "yeah us too, but we are looking for our human friend Frisk". Lightning asked "what does this Frisk look like". Papyrus said "well Frisk has short brown hair, wears a blue shirt and blue short". The smaller one said "ah… Paps, Frisk's shirt is purple with pink stripe". Papyrus sigh and said "oh yeah right, thank you brother". Lightning asked "you two are brothers, huh? Don't look like brothers". Rapunzel gave Lightning a warning glare but Papyrus spoke up "yes we are, by the way my brother's name is Sans, since he didn't tell you earlier. Plus it's kind of hard to explain of how we became to be brothers". Sans said looking at Papyrus "well it's kind of a secret of our past life". Rapunzel said "well we'll see if we can't find your friend Frisk, maybe then you can stay with me and my husband Eugene". Papyrus said excitedly "oh yes, that's sound amazing. I never spent over a human's place before". Lightning said "okay then, it's settled. Let's see if we can find your friend Frisk". Rapunzel nodded and said "I'm sure Frisk hasn't gone too far". The four of them went to find Frisk not knowing that Frisk is with Jack and Sofia.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **sorry for the wait, my birthday was yesterday so yeah celebrate that. Anyways I'm back again and at this story again. I hope you are enjoying this story. I did however check up on here of how many read my story and I couldn't believe I had some people already read this story. Thank you so much for reading and it does somewhat encourage me to keep writing. I'm excited to be doing this story and I hope your excited too for reading this story.**_


	3. Bad News & On The Search

Sofia, Jack, and Frisk were walking around the city when after twenty minutes they spotted a small mouse with a red shorts two white polka dots on it, big yellow shoes, white gloves, and has big round ears. Jack knew this mouse well and said "oh Mickey, I'm glad to see you". Mickey asked "oh you are huh"? Jack looked at Frisk hoping Frisk would tell Mickey the problem. Which Frisk didn't so Sofia explained to Mickey. "You see, we found Frisk in the park we not sure where she came from but she's lost and we were hoping you knew how to get her home". Mickey looked at Frisk and asked "where did you come from"? Frisk was too scared to answer so Jack answer "She says she's from the Underground". Mickey thought a moment then said sadly "I'm afraid I can't help". Sofia asked "what do you mean"? Mickey answer "I only know how to get someone home if their homes are connected but Underground isn't connected to Disney Infinity". Sofia asked "but how are we going to get Frisk home now"? Mickey sigh and said "I really don't know. I'm so sorry". Mickey too off to go back to his world. Sofia looked up at Jack and asked "Jack, what are we going to do"? Jack sigh and said "I don't know yet, but I'm sure we'll think of something soon".

Jack looked at Frisk and said "don't worry, I'm sure we'll think of something". Frisk nodded and said "okay, I don't know how to go from here". Frisk was about to walk away when Jack stopped Frisk. "Frisk, you can stay with me for the night and as long as you want til we can get you home again". Frisk smiled and said "oh thank you, I don't know how else to say". Jack smiled and said "my pleasure beside you don't have any weapons to protect yourself with. I'll get you one by tomorrow". Sofia said to Frisk "you'll gonna love it there, besides there are two animals who are my good friends". Frisk smiled and said "sounds fun". Jack look at Sofia and said "first we take you home then I'll take Frisk with me". Sofia nodded and she held Frisk's hand and Jack's bony hand. Jack smiled and together went to get Sofia back home.

Meanwhile Rapunzel, Lightning, and the two skeleton brothers couldn't find Frisk anywhere. Lightning said about to give up on the search, "well let's face it, Frisk probably was seen by someone and they took her in for a bait and…" He spotted Rapunzel and Sans giving a warning glare as if both of them saying "don't you dare say it". Lightning pretend to laugh and said "or maybe she uh… is being taking care of". Rapunzel sigh and said "who knows but we keep looking a little bit more and see what happen". Papyrus and Sans both agree to Rapunzel while Lightning was giving up hope. Just then Lightning spotted a young girl with long dark green dress, has red curly hair, blue eyes, and carry her bowl in arrow in her hand. Lightning smiled and said "it's great to meet a familiar face". Rapunzel look to where Lightning was looking at and smiled. "Merida, it's great to see you again". Merida said "ha, I thought that you were home by now". Rapunzel said "well been helping these two with finding their friend Frisk". Merida look to see two skeleton brothers near Rapunzel and Lightning. Merida asked "where did they came from"? Lightning said "their from Underground". Merida said "so I'm guessing they are lost too". Lightning and Rapunzel both nodded.

Merida said "well then where are these two going to stay"? Rapunzel said with pride "with me". Merida began to laugh and ask "oh are you sure Eugene will accept these two"? Rapunzel said "oh I'm sure he won't mind at all". Lightning said softly understood Merida "yeah, we'll see". Papyrus heard Lightning and wounder if Eugene is a friend or not. Papyrus looked at Sans and said "I don't know about this Sans". Sans turn to his brother and said softly so only Papyrus could only hear. "Me either bro, but we got to so we can find Frisk and hopefully get outta here". Papyrus understood and said quietly "I just hope the human is all right". Sans nodded and said "me too bro, or else Toriel is going to have my bones on it". Rapunzel asked "Merida, do you know or possibly seen Frisk"? Merida said "hmm… what does Frisk look like". Sans explain to Merida what Frisk look like. Merida thought a minute and said "hmm… well no not that I've seen of unless…" Rapunzel asked "unless what"? Merida look at Rapunzel and said "remember of me telling you how Sofia was found". Rapunzel nodded and said "Sofia came to find you, Anna, and Jack". Merida smiled and said "uh, huh… so maybe since Frisk is use to being with the monsters in the underground maybe…" Rapunzel gasp realizing what Merida is talking about. "Oh, so maybe Frisk is with Jack". Merida said with a wink "bingo, we all know how soft hearted Jack is".

Papyrus interrupt asking "uh… who's Jack"? Lightning said with shock "huh? I'm surprise you guys haven't heard about him". Merida said "uh… they're not from Halloween Town you knucklehead". Sans asked "wait, so the legend about Halloween Town is real"? Lightning look at Sans and ask "oh, don't tell me you guys haven't heard Halloween Town too". Papyrus said "yup, but we figure it's only legends". Merida said with shock "huh? I thought it was only human's thinking that". Rapunzel said "okay, that's enough let's tell them about Jack and Halloween Town". So Merida began to tell the story. "Long ago in Halloween Town lives a Pumpkin King Jack Skellington. He's the ruler of the holiday itself. Legend has it is that Jack was bored of doing the same thing over and over again, so one day he discover Christmas Land. Once he was influenced in Christmas he wanted to take it over. He had Santa get kidnapped and bring to Halloween Town. Once so Jack rode in a coffin sleigh with eight skeleton reindeer along the head was his ghost dog Zero with his pumpkin nose leading the way. But as Jack gave nasty presents to all girls and boys the humans found him and shot him down with a missile. Thankfully he was well and got back to Halloween Town to set Christmas back to the way it suppose to be".

Rapunzel nodded and said "plus he had to deal with Oogie Boogie to save not only Santa but his future wife Sally". Merida asked hearing about Sally "now that you mention Sally. When is that wedding going to be"? Rapunzel shrugs and said "I don't know but right now we got some other things to think about". Lightning nodded and said "well if Frisk is with Jack as you say he is Merida, then there's no need to worry about. Jack had taken care of a human before and he's a protective skeleton king anyways". Rapunzel nodded and said "that's right, beside it's getting late anyway". Sans and Papyrus both sigh but agree to Rapunzel. Lightning took off to his own world while Merida left to her own world. Rapunzel said "well this is how I can go home there are others have different kinds of ways to get home. Watch and see for yourselves". Rapunzel grab her flying pan and took a deep breath and began to twirl around and soon her hair glow bright and soon the portal began to open revealing a castle with a big garden in the back. Sans and Papyrus mouth were wide open in a surprise. Rapunzel laugh and ask jokingly "what? Never seen a human done this before"? The two brothers shook their heads unwilling to speak. Rapunzel said "come on, I'll show you the castle and my husband". Papyrus and Sans follow Rapunzel into the portal. As soon as they all went in the portal close up so no one else can get in.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **Sorry for the hold up. Been busy plus couldn't decide on the next chapter well here it is and hope to get it done as soon as I can. As again thank you so much for reading my story, I been seeing how many people been reading over about 70 already. Like I said thanks and please I do try to make enjoyable.**_

 _ **P.S. I making Frisk as a girl if you haven't realize that. I don't know I always imagine Frisk as a girl. So don't go underestimate me here.**_


	4. Rapunzel's Home

Once inside the castle Rapunzel made Sans and Papyrus stay by the staircase while she goes up to find her husband Eugene. As Sans and Papyrus waited, Papyrus happen to spot a green chameleon sitting at the end of the staircase looking at him and Sans with curiosity. Papyrus walk pass Sans and look at the small chameleon and said with pride "hello there, I'm the Great Papyrus known to be a great friend to any newcomers". The chameleon yawn and soon the chameleon change its skin color to brown like the staircase. Papyrus freak out and yell "Sans, there's something wrong with the creature"! Sans walk over and asked "what creature"? Papyrus said "it's right there, see it"? Sans look to where his brother was pointing at but he couldn't see the chameleon. Sans shrugs and said "nope, all I see the board". Papyrus gave an irritated sigh. Then Rapunzel came down with a man has black hair and wears a white shirt and a blue vest. He look at Sans and Papyrus with shock and yet a bit suspicious. Rapunzel said "see Eugene, these two needs help finding their friend Frisk". Eugene look at his wife and said "are you serious? They are skeletons and everyone is going to take them seriously". Rapunzel put both of her hands on her hip and said "only for one night". Eugene shook his head but saw that Rapunzel was giving him a puppy eyes.

He couldn't resist those green eyes staring at him for an answer that will please her. Eugene sigh and said "alright, you won. They can stay but only one night". Rapunzel cheer and said "I knew you would agree". Rapunzel look at the two skeleton brothers and said "well I'm pretty sure you two are probably thirsty". The skeleton brothers both nodded their heads. Rapunzel asked "what kind of drink you want"? Papyrus reply "I would like to have water, please". Rapunzel turn to Sans and asked the same question to him and Sans reply "well probably ketchup for me". Both Rapunzel and Eugene look at each other confused and Eugene spoke up "you know that's not really a drink right"? Sans said "it is for me, I drink it all the time". Rapunzel shrugs and call a maid to get the drinks that Sans and Papyrus wanted, even the maid gave Rapunzel a odd look when Rapunzel told her ketchup for Sans. But the maid did as she was told and gave a glass of water to Papyrus and a bottle of ketchup to Sans. Sure enough Sans use the ketchup like a drink. Eugene put his hand over his face and said before going back upstairs "this is you idea, they're yours now. I'm going to bed". Rapunzel shook her head and said to herself "how rude of him".

Just then Papyrus spotted the same chameleon turn it's skin color to green again. Papyrus eyes sockets widened with shock. Rapunzel spotted Papyrus shock face and turn to see what he was looking at and saw the chameleon looking at Papyrus. Rapunzel smiled and said "oh that's Pascal, he's our family pet well more of mine. Eugene don't like him too much". Sans turn and saw the chameleon coming up to Rapunzel and going on her shoulder. Papyrus asked "then why did it change color like that? I thought something was wrong with it". Rapunzel giggled and said "he's a chameleon and chameleon do change their colors so they can protect themselves from danger or do it for fun". Papyrus nodded understanding what Rapunzel meant. Then Papyrus asked "was he scared of us"? Rapunzel said "no, he was probably just doing it so to show you what he can do". Sans said "huh? Well me and my brother never really seen a chameleon before, so it's pretty new to us". Rapunzel giggled and then said "I'll show you two to your rooms, I hope you don't mind sharing a bed". Papyrus said "why of course not. Sans sometimes comes into my room when he has bad dreams". Sans nodded and said "it's feels good to be with someone you love when nightmares happen". Rapunzel smiled and said "I can see that, come on and I'll take you to your room".

Sans and Papyrus follow Rapunzel till she stop and turn to face a door that was on the right side of the hallway. "Here we are" she open the door and the room was pretty big with a queen size bed, white blanket and two blue pillows. Next to the bed are a double size door leading to the balcony. Rapunzel said after Sans and Papyrus were amaze to see a big room, "I do hope you would like it here, if you need anything my room is three doors down on the left". She shut the door and let Papyrus and Sans to be alone. Papyrus said "wowy, I love this human's house, it's so big". Sans nodded and said "uh huh, it's sure is". Sans frowns and went to sit on the edge of the bed. Papyrus got a bit worry when he saw his brother was unhappy. Papyrus walk over and set next to Sans saying "don't worry brother I'm sure we'll find the human soon". Sans sigh and said "I just hope that the red hair girl is right. I really hope that Frisk is with this pumpkin king Jack". Papyrus sigh and put his arm around Sans and said "I do too, brother". Sans lean his head on Papyrus and said before falling asleep on Papyrus lap "you're the coolest bro I ever have". Papyrus smiled and said "I know, Sans. I know".


	5. Spending a Night at Jack's House

Frisk watch as Sofia went back to her own world though a portal. Jack smiled and turn to face Frisk and said "Frisk, as you have seen how Sofia got home now let me show my way home". Frisk follow Jack til they reach to abandoned playground looks to be not use in a long time. Jack stopped and Frisk came up beside Jack and look around. Jack look at Frisk and said "this is the way home". Frisk look up and wonder what Jack was going to show her. Jack pull down his sleeve to reveal a green slimy thing on his wrist. Frisk was confused and asked "Jack, what is that"? Jack turn to face Frisk and said "this here is my Soul Rubber it helps me grab things or hit things. It's part of my weapon". He began to swing his soul rubber and swung it like a rope. Then after a moment he use his Soul Rubber and hit the ground between the slide and swings hard, soon a portal began to open to reveal a large graveyard in the middle of all is a strange looking hill that curls at the end. Frisk eyes widened with amazement and wonder. Jack saw how curious Frisk was seeing partly his home town. Jack said "this is just partly of Halloween Town, we won't be going through the town because well it's late and there is a shortcut to get to my house". Jack held Frisk's hand which spook Frisk a little but she accepted to hold onto Jack's bony hand. Jack smiled warmly at Frisk then turn to go through the portal with his new friend.

They both got through the portal and began to walk through the graveyard. Frisk turn to see that the portal closed up behind them. Frisk was shock but yet still amused to see Halloween Town. Jack smiled and said "this way, my home isn't far now". Frisk still holding Jack's hand was looking all around then she kept her gaze on the strange looking hill that was in the middle of the graveyard. Frisk stopped to look at the strange hill. Jack look to see where Frisk was looking at and smiled when he saw what she was looking at. Jack said "aw… that's the Spiral Hill, it's the symbol of Halloween Town. That is my most memorable place to be". Frisk look at Jack and ask "why is it memorable place"? Jack smiled and said "well you see I am engage to a lovely rag doll Sally, whenever I see her my heart is full with love". Frisk smiled and said "sounds like you two are going to be lovely couples". Jack smiled and said "yeah, hopefully soon". Jack look over and said "come on let's keep going". Jack and Frisk kept walking till they happen to see a tall creepy tower made out of bricks looks like that it was going to fall and a gate in front of the house. Jack smiled and said "here is my house". Frisk looked at it with odd looks and wonder why the house look like to be fallen down at any moment. Jack took Frisk up to his house and went inside. Frisk saw how creepy the living room was, the room has a couch with a white cloth on it and a small coffee table and cobwebs all over the place. Just then a ghost dog with a red pumpkin nose came flying in to greet his master. Jack smiled and said "hello Zero, it's great to see you".

Just then a small baby black dragon has a blue crystal gym on it's chest came running up to Jack to greet him as well. Jack smiled and said "hello April, it's great to see you too". April turn to see Frisk at first she thought it was her best friend Sofia but when she spoke she realized that Frisk wasn't Sofia. Zero look at Frisk with curiosity. Jack said "Zero, April, this is my new friend Frisk". Zero and April both smiled and were happy to meet Frisk. Frisk patted both of them and smiled and giggling at the same time. Which made Jack laugh to seeing how happy Frisk was meeting his two animals. Then Jack look at Frisk asking "Frisk, are you ready to eat"? Frisk didn't hardly realize how hungry she was since she was so excited to seeing Halloween Town graveyard and Jack's house that she nearly forgot about food or drink. Frisk nodded knowing that she hasn't eaten since she gotten into Disney Infinity. Jack told her to sit on the couch while he gets food and drink for her. Frisk sat on the couch with Zero and April. Frisk was so fascinated in all the things in the house. Then after a while Jack came back with a tray of some frog leg soup, eyeball roast, and a small cup of green water. Frisk looked at it strangely and Jack answer knowing what Frisk was thinking "I know what you're thinking, but trust me this will be good as what you eat". Frisk nodded and began to try the water, once she took a sip it tasted just like a normal water she drink at home. Then she tried the food and thought that was good as well. Frisk smiled and said "wow, this is delicious". Jack smiled and said "I thought that you will like it".

Frisk began to yawn and felt her eyes getting heavy. Jack smiled and said "I think that I get you a nightgown and get you to bed. You had a long day". Frisk look at Jack and said "but I want to stay up". Jack shook his head and said "no, your eyes are showing that you're tired. Here if you don't mind I'll carry you to the guest room". Frisk nodded and Jack pick Frisk up and carry her up the twisty staircase. Frisk fought her eyes to stay open, she felt protective with Jack carrying her up the staircase. Frisk then began to think of how Papyrus and her mother always carry her to bed when she gets pretty tired. That is when Frisk began to tear up just thinking about her family. She missed everyone like her mom Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, and some of her friends like Undyne, Alphys, and Muffet. Once Jack got Frisk into the guest room and put her on the bed that's when he saw Frisk beginning to cry. Jack ask "did I hurt you"? Frisk shook her head and said tearfully "I want to go home". Jack sigh remembering how Sofia had missed her home when she gotten lost. Jack sat next to Frisk and said with a gentle smile "don't worry my dear, I promise that I will get you home". Frisk look up at Jack and gave a small smile, then Frisk gave Jack a hug. Jack smiled and said "I will do the best I can to get you home, I know that Sofia wouldn't give up helping you get home as well". Jack got up and went to get a nightgown for Frisk. Frisk sat on the bed playing around with her fingers. Then Zero came in and saw how sad Frisk look and he went up to Frisk and whine a little. Frisk look up and smiled began to pet Zero.

Then Jack came in with a nice size of a nightgown for Frisk. Jack smiled and said "it's a good thing that Sally made this dress. You never know when you need it". Jack help Frisk to get her nightgown on, once Frisk got it on, Jack put Frisk's cloths on the dresser for Frisk. Frisk yawn and went into bed, Jack help Frisk with the blanket. Jack got Frisk all snuggle up in bed for the night. April came in and jump on the bed and went up to Frisk and lay right next to Frisk, Zero did the same thing. Jack smiled and said "now you won't be alone for tonight". Frisk nodded and said "thank you so much for letting me stay over for the night". Jack nodded and said "of course, I never liked to see children like you out in the street trying to keep alive from those who want to harm someone". Frisk smiled and began to close her eyes. Jack smiled and said "goodnight Frisk, sleep well for tomorrow we'll find a way to get you home". Jack stayed till he saw that Frisk was fast asleep. Then Jack quietly walk out of the room and slowly close the door. Jack sigh and thought to himself "poor Frisk, I just hope we can get her home by tomorrow". Jack walk into his room and he too began to get ready for bed, once he got his nightgown on he got into his coffin bed and fell asleep.

Later that night Frisk began to toss and turn on the bed. She was having a nightmare of her and Sofia. Frisk saw herself in a pitch darkness holding Sofia's hand, both girls were pretty scared. Just then a familiar voice that Frisk knew well was heard in the darkness. It was a high pitch voice with an evil laughter. It said "well, well, Frisk it's so nice to see you and your little friend here". Frisk close her eyes and said softly "Flowey". Then Flowey show it's face to the girls and said in a deeper and creepy voice "as I always say to Frisk here is that in this world is either killed or be killed". Flowey wrap his vines around the girls and both were feeling a lot of pain all over their bodies. Frisk soon scream and woke up from her horrible nightmare which also woke Zero and April up. Frisk was pretty scared of her dream. Just then Frisk heard footstep running into her room. Light of the room came on and Jack saw Frisk and ran in to see if she was alright. Jack asked "Frisk, are you alright? What happen"? Frisk sigh and said "I had a bad dream". Jack came up to Frisk and said "it's okay Frisk, you know that I wouldn't let nothing bad happen to you right"? Frisk nodded and asked "Jack, is it okay if I sleep with you tonight"? Jack smiled and said "of course, let me pick you up and I'll take you to my room". Jack carry Frisk all the way to his room and put her to bed with him. "There" he says "you'll be safe with me tonight". Frisk smiled already feeling better. Jack got himself in bed and held Frisk close to him saying "go to sleep Frisk, by tomorrow we'll go back and see how we can get you home".

Frisk smiled and she look up to see Zero and April getting on the edge of the bed and were going to sleep there for tonight. Frisk smiled and felt a lot safe with not only the animals being there with her but Jack holding her close to him. After two minutes Frisk finally went back to sleep and Jack did as well still has his arms around Frisk.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **Hi, sorry for another hold up but this time I got two done and I'm glad that there is someone who really enjoy this story. Thank You again for the encouragement. Plus I try to work on it and try to get done a bit faster. Thank you for your patience and for reading this story.**_


	6. Loneliness & A Visitor

That morning Rapunzel look into where she had the two skeleton brothers in and look into the room. She smiled as she seen the two skeletons sleeping soundly together. Rapunzel spotted her husband was walking by and she said in a whispered tone, "Eugene, look at this". Eugene came over and was shocked to see the two skeleton happily sleeping together. Rapunzel asked still in a whisper tone "aren't they so adorable? I guess Sans wasn't kidding when he says that he sleeps with his brother when he has bad dream". Eugene sigh and said "well, it's nice to see them sleeping but you know that they have to go". Rapunzel turn and said with a disgusted look, "obviously you don't have any taste of cuteness in you". Eugene shrugs and said "I rather keep it that way". Eugene walk out of the room while Rapunzel roll her eyes saying "guys. Never seeing what is sweet in life". Rapunzel hated to wake the two brothers seeing the cuteness of how they were sleeping with their arms over one another. But Rapunzel woke the skeletons brothers up and told them to meet her down the dining room for breakfast. Sans and Papyrus slowly woke up and went to prepare for the day. Sans watch as his brother went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then he turn to the double door and look outside.

Sans put his right hand on left door handle and said "oh Frisk, I hope that you'll all right. I won't ever forgive myself if something happen to ya. Plus Toriel will have my bone for it. Wherever you are please know that we'll lookin for ya and we'll find ya buddy". Sans open the door and walk to the balcony and soon he lean over himself on the edge of the balcony. Sans watch the sunrise and how lovely it look but felt lonely for he knew that Frisk isn't with him to see the sunrise with him. Just then Sans heard Papyrus calling him but didn't move from the balcony. It took five minutes for Papyrus to find Sans. When Papyrus found Sans, Papyrus was worried to see Sans saddened attitude. Papyrus walk up to his brother and asked "Sans, what's wrong"? Sans sigh and said "I just miss that kid". Papyrus sigh and said putting his right arm on Sans back "I know brother, but with the help of our new human's friend we'll sure to find Frisk". Sans nodded and said looking up at Papyrus "You're right bro, I just don't know, worry that Frisk ya know…" before Sans finish Papyrus spoke up. "Sans, don't worry I'm sure Frisk is going to be alright. Besides that one human with the curly hair says that Frisk is with Jack Skellington". Sans said "yeah, let's hope so". Papyrus said "come on now brother, let's have breakfast and then we'll all go to find Frisk together". Sans nodded and the two brothers walk out of the room and down to the dining room together.

Meantime back in Halloween Town, Frisk and Jack were already awake and were having breakfast. Frisk love the meal plus she giggled when she saw that Zero made a mess on the floor with his soup. Jack had to clean it up but he too crack up a laugh saying "you better be more careful with your food, Zero". Frisk finish her breakfast and she went to change into her normal clothes. Just as Frisk finish getting dressed and walk down the stairs to the living room that's when she heard the most horrible scream in her life. Frisk ran to hide behind the couch scared for her life. Jack smiled when he saw Frisk hiding behind the couch. "Frisk, don't worry my dear, that's only my doorbell". Frisk was a bit embarrassed and said "oh, sorry about that". Jack said before answering "no problem, you're probably are not used to it anyways". Jack answer the door and there stood at the doorway was a living rag doll with long red hair, blue fabric skin with stitches all over her body, and wears a mix color pattern dress.

Frisk was shocked to see a living rag doll and was curious of who this rag doll was. Jack smiled and said "oh Sally, I wasn't expecting you here today". Sally smiled and said "oh I just came to tell you that the wedding plans are going smoothly and we'll be having the wedding in two weeks". Jack said "oh great, I know that we'll be a splendid couples that anyone has seen". Sally giggled and asked "is it alright if I can come in"? Jack said "why of course". Jack being a gentlemen let Sally inside his house. Sally smiled and said "oh thank you, Jack". Zero came up to Sally and barked happily, Sally turn to face Zero and said smiling "hello Zero, it's good to see you". April ran up and put her two front legs on Sally's leg and smiled. Sally giggled and knelt down to pet April saying "hello to you too, April". Jack smiled wide and said "they're happy to see you". Sally nodded and said "they sure are". Sally got herself standing again and happen to spot Frisk looking at her curious. Sally eyes widened and asked "oh who's this"? Jack look over to Frisk and said "oh that's my new friend Frisk. Me and Sofia found her in Disney Infinity. We tried to get help from Mickey but since her hometown isn't connected to Disney Infinity, he couldn't figure out how to get her home". Sally sigh and said "oh you poor thing, where are you from"? Frisk put her hands together and didn't say anything. Jack said "Frisk is pretty shy, she's not use to you quite yet. But she's from the Underground". Sally look at Jack and ask "the Underground"? Jack nodded and said "yes, but no one knows where that is". Sally sigh and said "oh my, I hope you do find a way to get Frisk home. I'm sure her family are missing her so much". Jack nodded and said "I do too".

Jack look at Sally and said "I will be busy with getting Frisk home somehow but I do hope you and the town don't mind". Sally shook her head and said "of course not, we all understand how you are with children and would do anything to help". Jack sigh and said "thank you Sally". Sally nodded and said "of course Jack, I believe in you. We all do". Jack smiled and kissed Sally before she left to go back to the laboratory with her creator Dr. Finkelstein. Jack look at Frisk after Sally left and said "well we better head back if we are going to figure out how to get you back home". Frisk nodded but made sure to say goodbye to Zero and April before leaving. Afterwards Frisk hold onto Jack's bony hand and they both headed out back into the graveyard. Then as they go away from the Spiral Hill that is when Jack use his Soul Rubber to open the portal to Disney Infinity. Frisk liked how she seen that how the portal opens up by just a hit on the ground from Jack's Soul Rubber. Jack look at Frisk and asked "Frisk, are you ready"? Frisk nodded with determination saying "I am". Jack smiled and said "then let's go". They both walk into the portal and they both were indeed back into Disney Infinity.


	7. Frisk New Ring & Here We Go Again!

Frisk and Jack met up with Sofia in the city and together went to a small shop in between two tall buildings. Just before they went inside they spotted a talking brown tow truck that looks to be rusted with his two buck teeth sticking out of his mouth. And an older girl with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a red suit with a big 'I' on it. Jack smiled and said "hi Meter, Violet". Violet said "hey Jack, hey Sofia is great to see you two around". Meter spotted Frisk and asked "uh… who's that there"? Jack look down and said "this is Frisk, she's from the Underground and she's lost and unsure how to get her back home". Violet nodded and said "huh? Well if you don't mind me tagging along. Meter is in the hurry to get Lightning". Meter nodded and said "sorry if I can't help much more but you know that race is important to my buddy". Jack nodded and said "okay Meter, see you later then". Meter took off while Violet stayed with Jack, Sofia, and Frisk. They all enter into the little shop.

Inside were lots of woods and some swords and such. Just then an older woman with white curly hair, black raggy dress came over and asked "how may I help you"? Jack came up to the counter and said "hello, I need your help again". The witch smiled knowing Jack well before hand saying "aw… Jack Skellington, it's so nice to see you again". The witch look to see Sofia looking at her and said "my Sofia, it's good to see you here as well". Sofia nodded and said showing her golden bracelet with six different buttons on it each has different kinds of symbols on it, "I really enjoy this bracelet you've gave me". The witch smiled and said "I'm so glad you do dear". The witch turn to Frisk and asked "oh my! I don't recall to seen you around here before. What is your name dear"? Frisk put her head down and was too shy to say anything, but Sofia spoke up, "Her name is Frisk, she's from the Underground". The witch nodded and said "oh I see, new one hey"? Jack nodded and said "I was hoping perhaps you may have something for Frisk to protect herself with". The witch thought a moment then as she turn to Frisk she sense something that never in her life sensed before. The witch could see that Frisk's soul has a unique kind of power fill with Determination. The witch thought to herself "I wonder that is why Frisk is here for. Her soul is unique for a human. Well I better go find that thing for Frisk to help with their Determination". The witch without hesitation went to the back of her room and look around saying "oh where's that darn thing"? Just then the witch look up and saw a shiny ruby red diamond ring on top of the dusty old treasure chest. The witch grab it and said "there it is, now let's get Frisk to wear this".

The witch came out and said "I've got something where it will help Frisk here". She shown the others the ring and explain "you see, the reason I ran off in a hurry is that I sense that Frisk has a unique kind of power that she can use with the help of this ring. The ring contain to gain Determination of the soul and protect the ones with this ability to gain all sorts of magic". Jack scratch his skull and asked "so you're telling us that Frisk is already has magic of her own". The witch shook her head and said "it's a bit difficult to explain to tell about Frisk rare soul". The witch put the ring on Frisk's right middle finger and said "there, now you will only use this when only and only you're in great danger". Frisk nodded knowing and understood what the witch was trying to tell the others. But Frisk can tell that the others clearly didn't understood the witch at all. The witch too could see that and said "you'll understand when the time does come. But for now Frisk must be kept safe from all cost. I sense that there are two males are after not only Frisk but for the Amulet of Avalor as well". Jack looked at Sofia and Frisk and said with his eyes sockets narrow "don't worry, I will keep my eyes sockets peel on them. Plus those two males won't be able to get a hold of Frisk nor Sofia". Violet nodded and said "yeah, I mean they have us the two powerful people I known of". Jack looked at Violet and said "Violet, this could be dangerous". Violet huffed and said "no sweat it, I got it all under control". Jack sigh and nodded at Violet.

Jack turn to the witch and said "thanks ever again for you help". The witch nodded and wave as she watch them all leave her shop. Once everyone were out of the shop, Sofia turn to Frisk and asked so the others except Frisk couldn't hear, "Frisk, what did that witch mean"? Frisk sigh and said "well when I first came to the Underground I found out that my soul is Determination like all the rest of the human's souls I was the seventh one. Asgore and Flowey both wanted to have my soul. But Sans and Toriel would do anything to protect me. Even Sans, he would fight to keep me safe even from Chara". Sofia look at Frisk and asked "whose Chara"? Frisk was about to answer when Jack spoke up "come along you two, I don't want to lose you two from whomever the witch is referring to". Frisk and Sofia both nodded and they all headed away from the city to the park.

Meanwhile on the other end of the city Lightning met up with Rapunzel and the skeleton brothers and they all went on the search for Frisk again. It wasn't long till Meter show up and said "Lightning McQueen, you have a race to go to". Lightning said with embarrassment "oh man, I forgot all about it. Thanks Meter". Meter smiled and said "anytime pal". Lightning took off in the flash while Meter was about to go with his buddy that's when Rapunzel stop Meter and asked about Frisk and she describe what Frisk look like by Papyrus and Sans understatement. Meter thought a moment then remember he did seen Frisk with his two friends Jack and Sofia. Meter said "I do remember, I did seen Frisk with Jack and Sofia. Violet stayed with them to help Frisk to somehow get back home". Sans went in front of Rapunzel and asked "where did you seen Frisk at"? Meter said "I remember right… I saw them by the witch's shop". Sans asked "the witch's shop"? Rapunzel nodded and said "I bet that Jack is getting Frisk a new kind of weapon to protect herself with while here in Disney Infinity. Jack did the exact same thing for Sofia". Meter nodded and said "well I'm sure if you hurry they may be still there now". Sans and Rapunzel nodded their heads. Rapunzel said before running with the skeleton brothers, "thank you so much". Meter nodded and said "yup, happy to help". Meter took off while Rapunzel and the skeleton brothers quickly came to the witch's shop.

But they were out of luck. Rapunzel asked the witch where Frisk and the others were headed but the witch too has no idea. Rapunzel sigh and came out to meet the brothers and told them the bad news. Papyrus said with grief "oh no! We were so close too"! Sans sigh and said "I guess we keep on looking then". Rapunzel nodded and said "I'm so sorry I really too thought we were close to finding your friend Frisk". The three of them headed off a bit sad that they were too late to getting to Frisk on time. Maybe next time will be a better luck for them.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **Another chapter done and it's getting close to it's ending point now. The next chapter is a real bone trilling. Ha, get it bone trilling. Alright I'm getting like Sans now. But hope you enjoy it and I hope I got the part about Frisk ability power of Determination right, if not let me know and I can see if I can fix that. Also the witch is from the movie of Brave if your confused of who she was. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and the previous ones. Also thanks you so much for those who encouraging me on. You fill me with DETERMINATION!**_


	8. Reunited!

In the park Jack, Sofia, and Violet were by a bench. Violet look at Sofia and asked "so Sofia, how's that bracelet of yours coming"? Sofia smiled and said "I've been practicing. The ones I don't get is that one that throws out gum like blob". Violet nodded and said laughing "yeah, we all had to dodge that. Ha, too bad you weren't with us when Sofia first came here Frisk. That was hilarious when Sofia use that black smoke and went all over on Jack's face". Violet laugh like a maniac while Jack gave Violet an irritated look saying "that was only a practice and didn't need to tell Frisk about it". Frisk too began to laugh just imagine Jack all cover in smoke. Violet stopped laughing and saw that Jack wasn't laughing at all. Violet joked and said "aw… come on that was pretty funny". While Jack and Violet were talking, Sofia turn to see a chipmunk got his tail stuck in the bush.

Sofia went to the chipmunk to see if she can help. Frisk saw Sofia going to the bush and went over to see what Sofia was doing. Sofia look at the chipmunk and asked "do you need help"? The chipmunk look up and said "yeah, my tail is stuck". Sofia smiled and said "let's see if I can get that tail free". Sofia grab the tail and pull the tail with her other hand so she wouldn't hurt the chipmunk. Once the chipmunk was free it look up at Sofia and said smiling "oh thank you". Frisk saw how helpful Sofia was to the chipmunk and smiled. Sofia smiled and said "you're welcome, try not get your tail stuck again". Frisk's eyes popped open when she saw that Sofia had just understood the chipmunk. The chipmunk not realizing that Sofia had just understood it said "oh I think I've learned my lesson". The chipmunk ran off to the woods. Sofia got up and happen to spot Frisk looking at her with shock. "Oh no" Sofia thought to herself. Frisk shook her head a couple times and finally asked "how did you understood that chipmunk"? Sofia sigh and said "because I have the amulet of Avalor its gives me the power to talk to animals". Frisk look at the necklace around Sofia's neck and said "wow, I wish I had that kind of power". Sofia giggled and said "well you got a special kind of power too". Frisk giggled as well and said "you're right a unique kind". Sofia smiled and said "that's right".

Meanwhile near the park's gate was Anna who was walking by the park. She seen Jack and Violet talking but didn't bother to stop by. Anna was almost past the gate when she spotted Rapunzel with the two skeletons brothers. Anna stopped and asked in shock "um… hey Rapunzel! Who those two with you"? Rapunzel, Sans, and Papyrus all came up close to Anna. Rapunzel respond once all three of them stopped, "Oh they are from the Underground. They're brothers, their names are Papyrus and Sans. I been helping them to try to find their friend Frisk, but we haven't have much luck". Anna shook her head and said "gee, that's pretty bad". Rapunzel said looking at the two brothers "Sans, Papyrus, this is Anna. She's one of my good friends here". Anna smiled and said "please to meet you two". Papyrus smiled and said with cheer "It's nice to meet you too, human". Anna gave Papyrus an odd look, Sans spoke up "don't worry, that's how he likes to greet any human he sees". Papyrus nodded and Anna kind of laugh. Then Rapunzel thought of something and asked "Anna, you haven't seen Jack around. Have you"? Anna nodded and said in a upset tone "yeah, why do you asked"?

Rapunzel said "because Meter told us he seen Jack with Frisk earlier today". Anna sigh and said "huh, well I suppose to show you where he is". Anna led the way and soon she led right to where Jack and Violet were talking. Rapunzel smiled and said "Jack, Violet, greet to see you two". Violet and Jack turned and smiled but both were surprised to see Sans and Papyrus with Rapunzel and Anna. Rapunzel explain to them of Sans and Papyrus and why they were here for. Jack turn and saw that Frisk and Sofia weren't near by. Jack began to get worried and asked "oh gosh, where's Frisk and Sofia"? Violet said "I don't know, they were just here moments ago". Jack put his bony hand on his skull head and said "great, again I screw up". Anna said "yeah, like always". Jack turn and asked seeing Anna's face expression "you still haven't forgive me about yesterday"? Anna said "heck no, you embarrassed me in front of everyone. Plus that ice cream was my favorite, I can't believe you'll shove it into my face like that". Violet began to laugh and said "oh my word, you did that to Anna, Jack"? Jack nodded and said "yeah, I just wanted to make Sofia laugh". Anna growl and said "that was no joke, you idiot". Rapunzel said "okay enough, let's just see if we can find the kids first".

They all went to find Sofia and Frisk in hopes that both of them are alright. Once they were looking around that's when Violet happen to spot Sofia and Frisk near the rose bush. Violet ran over and made sure everyone including Sofia and Frisk to hear. "Frisk, Sofia, there you two are. Why did you two took off like that"? Sofia look at Violet and said "oh sorry, just helping an animal trap in these bushes". Jack ran over and said "I thought I told you two to stay close". Frisk said guiltily "sorry I was… was…" Frisk began to cry and Jack hugged Frisk saying "there, there, don't cry Frisk. It's just I don't want anyone hurting you or Sofia". Just then as Jack let go of Frisk, that's when Frisk happen to spot Sans and Papyrus walking towards them with Rapunzel and Anna. Frisk smiled wide and yelled running towards Sans and Papyrus, "Uncle Sans, Papyrus"! Papyrus and Sans saw Frisk running towards them and they too smiled wide. Sans gave Frisk a nice bear hug saying "gee kid, you gave me a worried bone lookin all over for ya". Papyrus lift Frisk up in the air and gave a hug saying "Frisk, we found you at last. The Great Papyrus shall hold you close as long as you want". Rapunzel smiled and said "well now that we found your friend let's see if we can get you three home". Sans smiled and nodded saying "that would be great. I know that Toriel is properly going to flip out when she knows that we aren't around. We're gonna be boned when we come back".

Papyrus put Frisk over his shoulder and said "Let's see if we can figure out of getting out of here". Sans nodded and asked "so does anyone knows how to get us home"? Anna nodded and said "Mickey, the wizard mouse can get you home". Jack interrupt saying "tried that already, but since their world is not connected to Disney Infinity, there is no way to get them home at all". Frisk slowly nodded saying "we did". Sans and Papyrus face was turn to a worried look also a sad look. Rapunzel said "there has to be a way. Hmm… let's see if we can find someone who possibly know about their world and perhaps they may help". Anna shrugs and said "it's a worth of try". Jack nodded and said "let's see if that does work". Jack grab Sofia's hand and together they all went back into the city to find help. But the one thing they don't know is that two people are waiting for them the ones who cause the reason for Frisk and the skeletons brothers to be in Disney Infinity in the first place.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **Sorry for the hold up again. I been busy with school and stuff but I am determined to getting this story complete and done forth. Thank you for reading and favoring this story. I appreciate it. I will do the best I can to finish this story for ya'll.**_


	9. Fight with Jafar & Flowey Too

Once in the city that's when Jafar came out and said smiling "well hello there everyone". Anna smiled and said "oh hi, can you help us with something"? Rapunzel narrow her eyes and said knowing about Jafar "Jafar, if you think that you're going to get a hold of the amulet that's the last thing we're going to let you do". Anna turn to Rapunzel and was about to asked something but Jafar spoke up. "Oh I'm not just here for the amulet of Avalor at all. There is someone else I want too, the one that has the power that calls DETERMINATION". Frisk knew right away what Jafar wanted and so did Sans. Sans growl going in front of his brother and Frisk saying in deep tone "try me, I'll fight if I will". Jafar smiled and said "ah… you must be the judge who protects the youth". Sans gave him a curious look asking "how did you even know that"? Jafar smiled and said "oh a little birdie told me about you and your little brother who's tried to become a royal guard". Papyrus look at Jafar asking "how did you knew that"? Jafar ignoring Papyrus question said threateningly "Now if you give me what I want then no one is going to get hurt". Sans growl and said "try us then". Jack nodded giving Sofia's hand to Anna's to protect.

Jafar smiled and said "very well let's test you guys ability to defeat me". Soon Jafar use his staff (which it's shape like a cobra) transform himself into a huge cobra snake. Anna and Papyrus were very shocked to see Jafar transformation but for the others they were use to seeing this kind of transformation before. Jack looked at Papyrus and said "Papyrus give Frisk to Rapunzel and as for you Anna and Rapunzel (turn to face the girls) run now"! Papyrus give Frisk to Rapunzel to hold and Rapunzel and Anna took off with Frisk, Violet, and Sofia to get away from harm. Sans and Jack stood together with Papyrus not too far from both of them, all three were ready to attack. Jafar smiled and said mockingly "let's see how you three can beat the alternate Jafar". Jafar use his tail to smack Jack and Sans but thankfully they both got out of the way. Jack narrow his eyes sockets and said "so that's how you want to play. I can play this game as well". Jack use his soul rubber and smack it on Jafar's neck, but it didn't faze Jafar at all. Jafar kept on using his tail while the others did everything they had to attack. Papyrus was giving up trying to strike Jafar with one of his bone weapons. Jafar could since that Papyrus was getting tired and knew that Papyrus could easily be beaten.

Jafar raise his tail and was ready to strike at Papyrus at any second. Sans saw what Jafar was about to do and yelled "Paps, get over here now"! Papyrus stopped his bone magic and asked "what did you say"? Sans saw Jafar was going to strike at Papyrus and had no time to repeat himself. Sans ran over and grab hold of Papyrus wist and got him out of the way before Jafar slam his tail on the ground. Papyrus was shock but yet glad that Sans help him to get out of the way. Papyrus look at Sans and said "thank you brother for saving me". Sans said while winked "I'm always there for you, bro". Jafar was going to strike at Sans and Papyrus when Jack step in front of the skeletons brothers and threw a fireball shape like a pumpkin right at Jafar's face. Jafar scream in pain with the fireball was struck right in his face. Soon Jafar fell and Jack threw one more fireball to make sure to destroy him for good. Once Jafar was turned to dust and disappear for good, Jack turn to make sure that Papyrus and Sans were okay, which both brothers were alright. Jack smiled and said "whew, that's good news. Let's go make sure the girls are okay as well". Sans and Papyrus follow Jack to meet the girls and make sure that they were alright.

Rapunzel, Anna, Sofia, and Violet all stopped and waited for the skeletons to come back. Rapunzel let Frisk down and said "Anna, you think we should help the guys". Anna nodded and said "yeah, I do think so. But what about Frisk and Sofia"? Violet said "I'll watch Frisk and Sofia while you two help them". Anna nodded and she turn to see Jack, Papyrus, and Sans were coming back to them. Anna smiled and said "oh thank goodness you three are alright". Rapunzel nodded and asked "are you alright"? Sofia ran to Jack and hugged him, while Frisk went over to give the skeleton brothers a huge hug. Jack then look at Rapunzel and Anna saying "we're alright and I destroy Jafar for good". Rapunzel smiled and said "oh that's good". Sofia walk over to Frisk while the others were talking about Jafar. Frisk smiled and said "it's a good thing that mean guy is destroyed". Sofia smiled and nodded saying "yeah, it's a good thing that Jack and the others were there". Frisk nodded but then they happen to hear some laughter behind them. Frisk narrow her eyes and knew right away that same laughter she remember of when she first fell in the Underground. Frisk and Sofia turn around and both seen Flowey smiling evilly at them.

Frisk asked "what are you doing here"? Flowey smiled and said childishly "because I want to destroy you and get that power of that amulet" he look at Sofia's amulet. Frisk asked "are you the one who bring me and my uncles here"? Flowey laugh and said "of course you idiot. I wanna make sure that you won't be alone to die". Sofia asked Frisk "Frisk, who's that"? Before Frisk could answer Flowey answer for Frisk "I'm Flowey the flower, I won't let you two get away first you Frisk". Flowey grew taller than the empire tower and grab hold of Frisk and lift her off of the ground about two feet. Sofia yelled out "Frisk, no"! Frisk scream in terror feeling Flowey's painful vines going around her body. Everyone turn around and were shock to see a huge flower hurting Frisk. Sans ran up and yelled angrily "Flowey, let Frisk go now! Or else you're going to have a bad time"! Flowey laugh and his voice grew into a darker and deeper voice which gave Sofia the chills "Oh, let's see how tough you can be, trash bag". Sofia looked at her bracelet and saw that she has one button to use as a whip. She turn her bracelet and hit the button that has a whip on it. Once she press it a long whip was activated and Sofia put her arm back and threw the whip to strike Flowey and set Frisk free.

Once the whip struck the vine of Flowey that was covering Frisk, Flowey yelled in pain and was forced to let Frisk go. Papyrus ran and grab hold of Frisk and took off with Frisk in his arms. Sans sigh in relief seeing Frisk was fine. Flowey growl and yelled at Sofia "you did that un purpose"! Flowey use one of his bigger vine and struck Sofia with his vine. Sans ran towards Sofia seeing her get knock down hard on the ground. Sans grab hold of Sofia's head and saw a bit of blood coming down from her head. Sans growl and his eye's pupil disappear and on his right side turn blue pupil with a bit of frames coming off from it. Sans stood up and slowly approach Flowey. Jack saw Sofia was down and ran to see that Sofia was hurt pretty badly. Anna, Violet, and Rapunzel too ran to Sofia and were trying to do their best to help. Sans walk up to Flowey and said upset "that's it. You're going to have a bad time". Flowey smiled and said still in his deepest voice "let's do it, You trash bag". Sans frowned and narrow his eyes sockets a little and said deeply "flowers like you should be burning in hell".

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **Only one more chapter to go, looks like Sans is pis off at Flowey. Anyway as I said there is one more to go and the hint is Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk will find a way to get home. Well that's all and as I said before thank you for reading.**_


	10. Going Home & Oh Boy!

Flowey laugh and began to slam his vine on the ground trying to hit Sans but Sans was able to dodge the hit. Papyrus was crying out to his brother but Sans kept his focus on Flowey. Meantime Rapunzel looked at Sofia and said "I think I can be able to help her". Anna nodded and said "go ahead". Jack looked at Anna curious but quickly look to see what Rapunzel is about to do. Rapunzel untied her hair and once all the pins were out of her hair, her hair was so long no other girl's hair was long before. Rapunzel wrap her hair around Sofia's head twice and began to sing a lullaby song she remember she sang before. Once she finished her song Rapunzel unwrap her hair and Sofia's head wasn't bleeding anymore. Jack's eyes sockets widened with shock. Sofia began to open her eyes and saw everyone kneeling by her. Sofia asked "what happen"? Jack lift Sofia up in his arms and slowly got up saying "you were knock out dear. But everything is alright now". Sofia smiled and said "I'm glad to see you again". Jack laugh and said "I'm glad that you're alright". Everyone got up and smiled seeing Sofia was well.

Their attention was interrupted when they heard Papyrus and Frisk's screaming Sans name. They all turn to see that Sans was getting close of getting struck by Flowey. Sans growl and then he remember his special power he used once. Sans look up at Flowey and said "you wanna have a bad time? I'm gonna give you one heck of a time". Sans lift his arms up and soon some blue bones appear above him with a goat like face appear. Flowey eyes widened and knew what was going to happen next, "oh crap". Sans use his bones and threw it at Flowey, Flowey tried to dodge each one but one bone had strike him in his vines and he cried out in pain. Soon Flowey grew smaller and smaller with the bone still in his vine. Sans said while seeing Flowey growing smaller "that show ya to not mess with my friends or family". Flowey cried out before turning to black dust "I'll come back soon you trashbag, including you Frisk and Sofia"! Once Flowey was destroyed Sans turn and saw Frisk and Papyrus both running towards him. Sans smiled and hugged both of them saying "and that I will never lose you two at all". Papyrus smiled and said "neither will I, brother". Frisk smiled wide and asked "so how are we going to get home now"? Soon a voice was heard off of the distance "there is only one way".

Everyone turn to see Mickey walking up to Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk. Mickey smiled and said "now that I see, I think I remember seeing you before Sans". Sans look at Mickey curious and said "ya know, you look like someone I seen before. Not sure will". Mickey nodded and said "yes, but it's best I don't tell you two that. I'll let that to your father to explain". Sans and Papyrus both scratch their heads unsure what Mickey meant. Mickey look over to where Jack was holding Sofia said "at least Sofia is okay". Jack nodded and said "me too". Jack put Sofia down so she can hug Frisk. Mickey smiled and said "Sans, there is one magic you can use to go back home". Sans thought about it and said "oh duh, I should've known. I can use my shortcut magic to go back home". Papyrus look at Sans irritated asking "Sans, why didn't you thought that before"? Sans shrug and said smiling "maybe because I was braining around here". Papyrus put his bony hand over his face yelling "oh my gosh, Sans not again"! Sans laugh and said "aw… you like my punny jokes". Papyrus gave Sans a glare and yelled "Sans, can't you be serious here"! Sans said "that may be pawsible". Papyrus scream out irritated "nyeh..."! Everyone tried not to laugh but with Sans puns to his brother were too hard not to laugh.

Jack look at Sans and asked "you're a comedy"? Sans nodded and said "oh yeah, every time I go to Grillby, I'm known to be a comedy skeleton". Jack nodded and Anna gave Jack a glare saying "don't you think about it". Mickey look at Sans and asked "are you ready to go home"? Sans nodded and said "oh yeah, I'm ready and I'm sure Paps and Frisk are too". Frisk look at Sofia and said sadly "I'm going to miss you". Sofia nodded saying "yeah, me too". Mickey smiled saying "you know Sans can use his shortcuts to come back and go home anytime you want". Frisk look at Sofia and said with joy "oh you and I can have lots of fun". Sofia nodded and said "yeah, you and me both gonna have a great old time". Frisk looked at Sans and asked "can we come here all the time"? Sans nodded saying "you bet kid, and maybe perhaps Toriel might like to come here too". Frisk jump up and down saying "oh this is so great". Papyrus picked Frisk up and said "first let's get you home, human". Sans nodded and the three of them wave a goodbye to everyone before Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk all disappear with a blue flash after they disappear.

Sofia sigh and said "well at least Frisk is home". Jack look down and saw that Sofia was sad to see her new friend leave, so he thought up a plan. "Shay Sofia, I remember that when you first came here that we had pizza together in the park. You care to join me"? Sofia look up at Jack and nodded happily. "Great, then let's go. How about you girls" Jack looked at Rapunzel, Anna, and Violet. Violet shrugs and said "sorry, but I gotta get home". Violet took off while Rapunzel and Anna both agree to come along with Jack and Sofia. While they were leaving Anna look at Jack and said "look I'm sorry that I acted like that it's just well…" before she could finish Jack spoke up "hey, you're not the one at fault. I am. Besides I hope that you forgive someday for it". Anna nodded and said "Yeah, I do and I think we're cool right"? Jack nodded and said "yeah, I promise that I won't do that again". Anna smiled and said "thanks". Sofia and Rapunzel look back and smiled to see that Anna and Jack are friends again.

They got their pizza from a pizza shop and went to the park. Anna only had one slice and was done before the others. Just as Jack was almost done with his second piece that's when a little tiny chipmunk came up and took the last piece off of the plastic plate and ran off with it. Jack look over and saw the chipmunk taking off with happily in it's paws. Jack got up and ran after the chipmunk yelling "hey give that back now"! Sofia ran behind Jack to help while Rapunzel and Anna both were laughing their heads off. Rapunzel look at Anna and said still laughing "it looks like that Jack is gonna have a hard time getting his pizza back". Anna nodded and said "yup, I guess he kinda deserve that". Rapunzel burst out laughing and asked when she was able to stop "I thought you forgive him"? Anna smiles and said "I did, but a little bit more revenge do him some good". Both Rapunzel and Anna laughs as they watch Jack running after the chipmunk and Sofia close behind.

 **The End.**

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:** **Just letting you know that this is the end. Thank you so much for reading my story and favoring this story. You gave me Determination to finish this story. Thank ya'll and have a lovely Friday!**_


End file.
